


One, we will not abandon each other

by theYada



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Hurt Chae Hyungwon, Injury, It's based off that one scene right at the beginning, Lee Minhyuk-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theYada/pseuds/theYada
Summary: Minhyuk's been walking for hours, hoping that Hyungwon managed to find somewhere out of the firing line and regretting the moment that they lost sight of one another.With every step he takes it's becoming clearer that maybe his last look at the other man was a brief moment in the smoke when he was too focused on not dying, on saving himself rather than keeping the group of them together.





	One, we will not abandon each other

**Author's Note:**

> I made the moodboard please don't steal it. Thanks xoxo

[We let go of each other          We walked lonely paths] 

 

 

 

It had started when the seven of them were huddled under a building that was now more a pile of rubble than anything else. 

Pinned under fire from the enemy, practically lying on one another to cram themselves closer under the shelter and further from flying bullets. Minhyuk had long since given up trying to fire rounds back - his fingers were so cold that he could hardly bend them anymore and each recoil from the weapon in his arms was starting to feel more like a hammer blow against his numb shoulder. 

Slowly, the thuds of bullets had tapered off into quiet. They'd waited several painful minutes before deciding it would be safe to move, standing one-by-one and leaving the safety of their cover. Should they have waited longer? Should they have moved faster? Minhyuk's still asking himself that as he picks over rubble even now.

The world had exploded in a bright flash, wiping out his hearing in the same instant and the only thought Minhyuk had in that second was _get down_. He hadn't thought of the black-haired man to his left, hadn't looked for him when they threw themselves down once again. Adrenaline had eliminated the cold then and Minhyuk had watched when Jooheon bodily pulled Kihyun to his feet and vanished into the smoke. A beat later, Hoseok had followed them with his weapon raised - already firing at the shadows in the distance.

A plink next to his head and then smoke being expelled right into his face. 

The sound of gunfire seemed to have erupted all around them again but it's difficult for Minhyuk to tell when his ears felt stuffed full of cotton from the stun grenade earlier. 

Now, everything is silent and Minhyuk is completely alone. He hasn't seen anyone, or any sign of anyone, enemy or otherwise, since they were forced to scatter. He stops and peers into the shadows under some rubble only to be met with absolutely nothing again.

He'd last seen Hyungwon then. Rolling away from the smoke, desperately trying to grab a hold of someone else when dust exploded right above their heads. There'd been no coordination to the movement, just the four of them scattering anywhere that was away from the bullets. Dark eyes had met with his for the briefest of moments with a look that he couldn't decipher through the smoke until the air between them was literally shattered. 

The sting on his cheek had been the only indication Minhyuk had been hit by debris. He winces at the memory, lightly running fingers over the scabs there. What if Hyungwon is dying in a ditch somewhere? What if he had been killed moments after they'd separated?

That's when Minhyuk had jumped to his feet and ran. A steady _rat-a-tat_ of gunfire that could only be from himself as he scrambled over rubble blindly, just needing to get away from the target zone they'd been sat in. And when he turned around it felt like a bullet to the gut to realise that Hyungwon hadn't followed. 

Realistically, he knows he could have gone back. Maybe he would have avoided every bullet and grenade thrown at him to somehow stumble back into the other man who had also been running from certain death.

Maybe not.

How long had he even ran for?

He'd only stopped when the coughing forced him in retching, smoke clogged in his airways and lungs burning from the effort of moving. Even then he'd kept walking until for sure he couldn't hear anymore gunfire behind him. At some point between fleeing and walking, Minhyuk had abandoned his gun somewhere.

What about the others?

The chances finding anyone in the destruction seemed so wildly stacked against him, and yet Minhyuk had turned about and set search for the one member of their group who could hide as well as a mouse.

Too much practice. Thankfully he had practice in finding the other.

But at the time everything had been grey - blue-grey smoke drifting along, and dirty concrete sticking up in jagged blocks under his feet - and utterly disorientating. 

Not to mention how much rubble he has to search through, without knowing which way either he or Hyungwon ran at the time. It wasn't exactly like he'd had time to consider his options as to where he would run.

Minhyuk's long since lost the ability to feel his fingers in the cold and his feet are more like blocks of concrete chained to his legs. It's been hours since the firefight, the sun now slipping away to leave only watery grey light behind. As if everything wasn't grey enough already.

For hours the only sounds have been the crunch of his boots and his own ragged breathing from where each lungful of frozen air burns his airways. Until it's not.

He stops immediately.

Wind ghosts between concrete all around him like a whisper, makes him hear other things in its hissed layers. He hardly dares to breathe for fear of covering up the noise again.

Minutes pass in total silence. Must have been the wind he finally decides, before setting off once again. One foot in front of the other, just keep taking steps. Another wave of dizziness washes over him and Minhyuk has to grab onto an outcrop of rock to steady himself. Yet another reminder of how long it's been since he last ate, since he last slept, since he last saw anyone.

How much longer would it be until he finds anyone?

He stumbles down a slope and rounds the corner at the bottom, he remembers this bit at least, only to almost trip over a pair of shoes. No, legs - there's definitely legs attached to them.  Then his eyes are travelling up to see the poor soul lying in rubble, another member of the resistance judging from the amount of white he's clad in, or at least something that _used to be_ white.

Minhyuk sees dirt and torn cloth, thankfully no blood, and his eyes keep travelling up to see a pair of thick lips, long lashes and-

"Hyungwon? Shit!"

He practically throws himself at the other.

The dark haired man has taken on the same pallor as his scarf, and when Minhyuk grabs his face the response is weak. A barely there groan and a twitch of his eyes. He's cold too, the realisation slapping Minhyuk hard until he starts shaking Hyungwon in desperation.

Please wake up.

Please be okay.

"Please..." 

The response is deafeningly silent. 

Minhyuk closes his eyes against more dizziness, clutching hard onto Hyungwon's arm as he tried to hold himself up. He barely has the strength for himself, nevermind moving any sort of distance, so he doesn't even entertain the idea of getting Hyungwon somewhere else. Either he goes on alone or he waits here. 

When he opens his eyes the grey is disrupted by a cluster of blue.

Blue flowers.

Clasped loosely in Hyungwon's fingers, matching the blue lines running under his skin.

He's heard the stories, everyone has, about these flowers that can somehow heal any affliction. Flowers that have been rumoured to bring back anyone so long as their heart is still beating when given. 

He tugs uselessly at the fingers locked around their stems. His own hands are too cold to pluck the flowers or open Hyungwon's grip but he refuses to give up. Hyungwon must have picked them up for this purpose, he knows it, only to fall unconscious too soon. Minhyuk is nothing if not a believer after his time spent walking today.

The stems tear slightly when he pulls them free, something he barely notices with how he's focused on digging fingers into the other man's jaw and stuffing the flowers inside. Then he falters. How is Hyungwon supposed to _consume_ the flowers if he can't chew or swallow?

He looks up to the sky as if it might answer him. 

Snowflakes.

That's the only thing the grey clouds give him to work with.

He's just about to pull the flowers back out of Hyungwon's mouth when the hand he's holding grabs ahold of his wrist with enough force to bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? I like comments :p  
> Please help me improve my writing and give me your honest thoughts


End file.
